


Слова про Славу

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Написано в прошлой жизни на Слава-фест на заявку:Слава/|Мирон, Слава второй ментор на ФБ4, между Мироном и Славой дикая химия, их бросает от срача на повышенных тонах до полного единодушия, Повествования от лица Рестора "Лучше бы я позвал Смоки".05.07.2018





	Слова про Славу

– Сань, привет, тут такое дело...

Ресторатор больше не вывозил. Чем дальше, тем яснее становилось, что позвать Славу на роль второго ментора было не лучшей идеей. Мягко говоря. Стоило сдать назад еще на этапе отборов. А лучше – еще раньше. Когда на встрече, посвященной обсуждению концепции нового проекта, ака очередной пьянке, кто-то выкрикнул: "А пусть будет Гнойный!" Достаточно было сказать нет. Сказать, что он уже поговорил со Смоки, и тот предварительно согласился. Что это будет не фрешблад, а ебаный цирк. Но он махнул рукой: "А давайте!" Тогда идея казалась забавной, вдобавок публика отреагировала крайне горячо на просочившиеся слухи, так что решили снимать, и...

– У него нет флоу, нет вкуса, нет уважения к авторитетам, так что...

– Берем.

– ?!

– А чему ты их можешь научить? Уважение к авторитетам у него важнее понимания, что есть бэттл!

– А что есть бэттл?

– Это ненависть, долбоеб!

*

– Почему у них такие одинаковые мерзкие голоса?

– Ты себя слышал?

*

– Был у меня приятель, тоже топил за культуру, и он плохо кончил. Не факт, что одно следует из другого, но на вашем месте я бы задумался. Порою связь неочевидна, но присутствует некая...

– Что ты несешь?

– Все переплетено, жопа и говно, это же из вашего трека, Мирон Янович!

*

– Нет.

– Да.

– Но почему? У него флоу, как у...

– Замая.

– Потому и нет!

– Потому и да!

Интуиция просто вопила, что проект катится к неминуемой катастрофе. И хотя на этапе отбора, пока не вышло видео, еще можно было отыграть назад, внезапно взыграло упрямство Мирона. Мол, вы меня втянули в это – так получайте, будем вывозить до конца. В полной мере проблемы проявились на первой встрече команд.

– Они называют себя злыми голубями. Только вдумайтесь. Они аппроприируют нашу культуру, отнимают нашу идентичность. И наша задача – этому противостоять через информирование и...

– Что ты несешь?

– Они смеют называть себя голубями, когда это мы – мы везде насрем! Мы, антихайп, это делали, когда вы еще не думали про четвертый Фрешблад, и отнимать у нас...

– Блядь!

...Глядя на очередной абсурднейший спор, Ресторатор не понимал, как Мирон ведется на примитивные провокации и позволяет на серьезных щах втягивать себя в дебри рассуждений о присвоении права голубей на повсеместное сранье. Полемика перемежалась отсылками к работам, по-видимому, известных философов, культурологов и социологов нашего времени. На упоминании некоего господина Игнатьева Ресторатор окончательно сломался.

– Сань, привет, тут такое дело...

–...Ну ладно, думаю, подгон костюмов от Киркорова, подъебал за Рибок, красава. Даже на мастер-класс по читке от Замая я сквозь пальцы смотрел, даже на то, что баттлить их учит СД, но когда я увидел, что они в последний раз отсняли, я просто... Какая феминистская лекция? Какой веганский рынок? Он превращает шоу в блядский балаган. Я его спросил, а есть ли хоть что-то по теме передачи, и он скинул видосы с телефона, типа с лиги Гнойного, не слышно нихуя, кадр вертикальный. Как это в эфир пускать? Он мне знаешь, что ответил? Мол, зато у Миши с душой снимать выходит! И вообще, какая разница, ведь мы все равно проебем! Короче, Саня, я был неправ. Мы все были неправы, не позвав тебя. Пожалуйста, Саня.

– Вот как, - задумчиво протянул Смоки на том конце провода. – А я в последнее время этих баттлов много посмотрел. Ну, чтобы быть в курсе.

– О, это отличная новость! Так ты...

– Так что знаю, что тебе ответить. Я тебе не дам. Никогда-никогда-никогда-никогда...


End file.
